Addicted
by vally27
Summary: Summary You've been friends with the YYH gang for 2 years. You think of all of them as brothers. Wait, that's not true, because if it were, you'd be in love with your surrogate brother. My first songfic, You x Hiei. REVIEW! Plz. Second chappie up! not son
1. Chapter 1

Hello I decided until people review for my other fic I'll preoccupy myself with this one

You wake up this morning feeling depressed, as usual. At the same time, however, you feel excited. Today is your seventeenth birthday, and you plan to spend it with the gang. You get ready thinking about your friends, or, at least, one of your friends, '_Erg, I've spent the whole time I've known him trying to get over him, and it's still not working!_'

_It's like you're a drug  
it's like a demon I can't face down  
it's like I'm stuck  
it's like I'm running from you all the time_

When you meet your friends in the park, your heart sinks.

'_He didn't come. I should have known. He would never go to a restaurant with humans_'

_and I know I let you  
have all the power  
it's like the only company I seek  
is misery all around_

"Where's Hiei?" you ask Kurama.

"Hn, baka onna, I'm right behind you."

You turn and see him standing there. His gorgeous crimson eyes gazing at you with his world-famous smirk on his well formed face. His tri-colored hair (black, blue, and white) that makes it seem like gravity doesn't exist. The black clothes he often wears, and the white bandana covering his third eye.

_It's like you're a leech  
suckin' the like from me  
it's like I can't breathe  
without you inside of me_

You stare at him for a while, and then sweat drop.

"Well, unlike SOME people, I only have TWO eyes, and I'm sorry, but none of them are on the back of my head," you say, hoping he didn't notice you staring.

_and I know   
I let you have all the power  
and I realize I'm never gonna  
quit you over time_

"Um, you guys? We would like to get on with Y/n's birthday party, if you don't mind!" Yusuke says, irritably.

"This is a birthday party? I just planned to spend the day with you guys. I didn't even expect the WHOLE gang to come"

You had done it again. You completely forgot they were there, or that today is your birthday, or anything else in the world for that matter. Except for him."I only came because THOSE bakas forced me to!" Hiei says, clearly in one of his bad moods that he never seems to get out of.

"Figures," you mutter.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Hiei exclaims through clenched teeth.His eyes are glazed with annoyance, as he scowls at you.

'_At least he looked at me..._'

_It's like I can't breathe  
it's like I can't see anything  
nothin' but you  
I'm addicted to you_

"Shall we go?" Kurama says, not wanting the fight to continue to something worse, "We are walking to the restaurant, by the way." You all start walking. It take about 20 minutes to walk there, leaving you in silence to think. '_Hmph, Hiei always has to act like a jerk, even on my birthday!_' 'Hn,' you hear his voice in your head. '_Gosh darn it, Hiei! People are given the ability to think INSIDE their heads- well, most people, anyway_,' you point over at Kuwabara so that only Hiei could figure out what you were doing, in which Kuwabara was muttering to himself again.  
Hiei snickers.

'_Any who, people are given the ability to think INSIDE their heads so that other people can't hear what they want to say to themselves_!' 'Fine, onna!' is the last thing you hear before you feel him leave your mind.

_It's like I can't think  
without you interrupting me  
in my thoughts, in my dreams  
you've taken over me  
it's like I'm not me  
it's like I'm not me_

You look over at his gorgeous face to see it glaring at everything meaner than usual. You feel frustrated, but you look happy, for your friends. '_Why do I always have to say things to get him mad? I said leave, Hiei!_' You hear him growl, and look over at him again. If possible, he had an even bigger scowl on his face. If it didn't make you so mad, you would laugh your head off.

"It appears, we have arrived at the restaurant" Kurama says after an awkward silence that seemed to last the whole way there, despite the fact that Kuwabara and Yusuke were bickering the whole way. "Good," you say, seething with anger at yourself, "I have to pee."

_It's like I'm lost  
it's like I'm giving up slowly  
it's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
leave me alone_

Kurama can smell that you're lying, and he can tell that your teeth are clenched.

'**hm, Hiei and y/n must have had a fight telepathically on the way here...**'

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, you basically break the mirrors with your loud screaming. "ERRG, I HATE THIS! IT'S SO STUPID! WHY HIM, OF ALL PEOPLE! HE'S THE ONE THAT WON'T LOVE ME!" you think aloud.  
'_Ha, stop your whining you insolent little brat_,' says a familiar voice in your head, '_you are far too weak for anyone, especially HIM_!' '_GET OUT OF MY HEAD, HIEI!_' '_You KNOW this isn't Hiei_.' (To figure out who it is, read the lyrics)

_and I know these voices in my head  
are mine alone  
and I know I'll never change my ways  
if I don't give you up now_

When you finish venting your frustration at yourself, you go out and look for the place that you guys are sitting. Well, you WERE sitting there, but now Kurama is the only one there. Worry is apparent in his eyes.

"Where is everyone?" You ask Kurama, pretending nothing happened. "Yusuke and Kuwabara got bored, and found an arcade nearby, and Hiei found a tree just outside," Kurama explains, "Y/n, I want to talk to you." "Shoot," you acknowledge for him to go on, curious as to what he could possibly have to talk to you about that is so important.

"how long have you loved Hiei?"

This question catches you off guard, and your face reddens again, this time out of embarrassment. You hope Kurama didn't see this, but of course, he did.

_It's like I can't breathe  
it's like I can't see anything  
nothin' but you  
I'm addicted to you_

"I... I have no idea what you're talking about," you say avoiding Kurama's eyes. Suddenly the floor just got VERY interesting..."Y/n... please, don't lie to me. You are like a sister to me, and Hiei, a brother." "Fine..." You couldn't resist Kurama's concrete persuasion skills.

"I've loved him since the day I met him. I don't know why, though, but I think it's because of insert everything you like about Hiei. I'm sorry, I just can't stop, and I hate it!" You yell loudly, attracting some quite mean glares from the other customers."Y/n, there is nothing to apologize for. This is not a bad thing." Kurama comforts you, not wanting to mention to you that you're making a scene, yet wanting to stop it from progressing. At the same time, he feels sorry for you. He knows that Hiei would never SHOW anyone, if he DID, that he loved someone.

"Psh, yeah, whatever, I wish he would at least stop calling me onna though..." Just then, Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in, dragging Hiei along with them, again. Hiei seems to be pretty mad, since his face is nearly as red as his eyes, and he is yelling profanities at the two bakas. "That was some pee break," Kuwabara remarks stupidly, ignoring Hiei's colorful words. "So, you ready to open presents?" Yusuke asks.

This perks you right up. "You guys got presents!" "Well, yeah! It's your birthday PARTY, stupid! We wouldn't throw a party and not bring presents! That's just cruel!" Yusuke says a little too loudly.

Being the pervert that he is, Yusuke got you slutty lingerie.

He whispers in your ear, "remind Hiei to thank me later." "Why!" "Heh heh, oh, no reason," he winks. You blush a million shades of red and beat him over the head until his eyes are swirling, and he has about 7 lumps on his head. Kuwabara got you a knife with, you guessed it, a cat on it, and Kurama got you a dozen roses of all the rose colors that would never die. '_Hmm... somethings missing..._'

"Hiei," you ask, "where's your present?"

_it's like I cant think  
without you interrupting me  
in my thoughts  
in my dreams  
you've taken over me  
it's like I'm not me  
it's like I'm not me_

"I haven't figured it out yet," he answers, apparently struggling to find the words to explain.He wouldn't look in your eyes.Yusuke and Kuwabara sweatdrop. Kurama can do nothing but watch sadly as he sees your heart break right before his eyes. You feel broken into a million pieces and then stomped on a thousand times, but you can't let Hiei see this, so you use the emotionless mask that he wears all the time, but your eyes give you away, showing the deep sadness of a long-term heartbreak.

'Hn, what's the matter, onna? You'll get your present,' he says in your head."You... forgot..." "So what? You'll still get your gift! Didn't you hear what I said!" He states coldly. This pushes you over the edge.

"FORGET IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I DON'T EVER WANT A PRESENT FROM YOU! YOU HATE ME, JUST ADMIT IT! Don't worry, I hate you too!"

Everyone is very taken aback by your sudden outburst, except Kurama, who seems to be very interested in the floor at the moment with teary eyes. You take advantage of their shock and run out of the restauraunt, and start sprinting to your house.

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it_

"Onna, wait!" You hear his voice behind you. "No, Hiei," you say with tears threatening to spill over for the first time in a very long time, "I'm done waiting! Can't you see how long I've waited! For two years, I've waited for you to stop treating me like I'm inferior! It's like you don't care..."You look at the ground. "Baka onna, what are you babbling on about? You forgot your presents from the bakas and the fox!" He shoves the knife, roses, and Yusuke's, err umm…, perverted gift in your hands and storms off, clearly furious again.

_Just one more hit  
I promise  
I can deal with it_

You run the rest of the way home, and scream into your pillow, "I HATE YOU, HIEI! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" And you thought that you were done crying a long time ago.After a few seconds, you lift your tearstained face out of your pillow and say softly, "I hate me, I love you..."

_I'll handle it quit it  
just one more time and that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_

Kurama is at your doorstep during this event. He is holding back tears himself. "Y/n, I'm sorry..." he whispers softly to the door and leaves. Hiei, who is in the tree outside your room, hears you scream your poisonous words at him, but nothing more. He doesn't hear the last part, because he whispers, "I hate me, too," and disappears.

_I'm hooked on you I need a fix I can't take it  
Just one more hit I promise I can deal with it_

The events of what happened today, replay in your head. The fighting, the yelling, the screaming. You think about how you ran out of the restaurant and how he stopped you, only to argue some more and leave you, again."Why me? I've bottled up all of my emotions up 'til this point, but why do they have to spill out now! He just forgot a present, it's not supposed to be a big deal!" You scream at yourself."Why do I have to love HIM!"

_I'll handle it, quit it  
just one more time and that's it  
just a little bit more to get me through this_

You force yourself into an uneasy sleep, in your pain of his 2-year-old rejection that he doesn't even know he has done to you. When you wake up the next day, you feel even worse, if possible. Then, you see the knife that Kuwabara got you...

_It's like I can't breathe  
it's like I can't see anything  
nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you_

"I'm sorry, Hiei. I wanted to be strong, for you, but I can't take it anymore. I love you." You turn the knife toward your stomach...

_It's like I can't think  
without you interrupting me  
in my thoughts  
in my dreams  
you've taken over me_

.:meanwhile:. Hiei is one his way back from training to watch you from the tree. 'Why her! What is this that I'm feeling? I would never feel anything but anger and irritation towards that baka onna!' Suddenly, he hears your first three words (with his cool sensitive hearing) and smells blood. He races up to your room as fast as he can. "Y/n!"

"Goodbye, Hiei. I'm so sorry for... being weak," you manage to say before passing out from the loss of blood.

Hiei catches you before you hit the ground.

_it's like I'm not me  
it's like I'm not me_

Did you like it? If you did review! Song-fics are really really hard. Did it make you sad? Will you die (in the fic)? Uhh… I can't tell you yet until you review. Soooo… BYE FOR NOW!

Your Hispanic Hottie vally27 ;P


	2. Chapter 2

IM BAAAACK … uhh here's the second and last chapter.

Hiei looks down at your stomach, which just happens to be gushing out blood. 'Why the hell would she do this over a birthday present?!' He tears off part of his shirt and puts it on your stomach to slow the blood. Carefully, he picks you up, and runs as fast as he can to Genkai's temple, where everyone is training. Of course, he gets there in like, 5 seconds, and zooms up the five-hundred million stairs. He finds everyone in the training room.

"Gah, Hiei!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO Y/N?!?!?! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HATED HER THAT MUCH!!!" Kuwabara exclaims, accusingly. "Fool, her wounds are self-inflicted!" Hiei retorts. Kurama gasps and says, "we must help her, she's still bleeding badly!" Hiei leaves to go get Yukina. "I can't believe Hiei is being so stupid!" Yusuke says, "I never even thought I would put the words Hiei and stupid in the same sentence!"

Hiei comes back with Yukina a few moments later. "I better get her into the guest bedroom. She will recover in a little while," she says and Kuwabara happily assist her in getting you to the room. Once they leave, Hiei says, "I can't believe she did all of this over a gift! She really IS a baka onna!" "you're the one who is being a baka!" Yusuke exclaims. Hiei's temper flares, "What?" 

"It's you're fault she's like this!!!" "What the hell did I do?!" "You have more eyes than anyone I know, and you are also the only one who can't see the most obvious thing ever!" "Hn, what would that be?" "Hello! She's only been in love with you since the day you two met!" At that, Hiei's anger dissipates, and is replaced with shock. "What?!" He turns to Kurama for assurance. "It is true, Hiei. She told me the length of time after I figured it out," Kurama says.

"How... did I not see this? After all these years!" "Perhaps because love is blind." "What are you saying fox? I love no one! Love is for the weak!" "You're so full of crap!" Yusuke jumps in, "If you don't love her, then why would you save her?!" "Hn, I care about my sister, and that is all!" "Baka, you break her heart, I'll break your neck!" Yusuke yells. Kurama nods his head in agreement. "I DON'T LOVE THE ONNA!!!" Hiei exclaims and runs off. "Where d'you reckon he's going?" Yusuke asks Kurama, though he knows the answer. "Most likely to sit in the tree outside Y/n's window. "

Hiei woke you up with his yelling. Tears fill your eyes, yet again, as you hear him. "You shouldn't cry, onna. It clashes with your face," you hear behind you. You look at him and then look away and say, "What do you want, Hiei?" "Hn." "If you don't need anything, go away! I don't want to see you!" You didn't lie.

You don't WANT to see him, you NEED to see him. You look back to see if he's still there. Sure enough, there he is, standing there on the tree outside your window in all his glory. His blood red eyes are glaring at you with cold fury. Just then, a girl with aqua hair, and eyes as red as Hiei's enters the room, and his gaze softens to somewhat tender as he looks over at her. '_He must really love her. Not that I blame him, she IS gorgeous_,' you think, miserably. 

Hiei throws a disgusted glance over at you that makes your stomach do some flip-flops. "Hello, I am Yukina of the ice world. It's very nice to meet you," the girl says. You've heard the gang, with the exception of Kuwabara, talk about a sister Hiei has named Yukina. Kuwabara does talk about her, but in a VERY different way... Come to think of it, Hiei and Yukina DO look alike, what with the red eyes and all.

"I'm Y/n of the... umm... world!" You say, a smile coming on your face as soon as you figure out what to say. Hiei snorts, yet somehow manages to change it to a grunt. Putting the most powerful glare that you can, you look over and scowl at Hiei. This only makes him roll his eyes and look back out the window. '_Of all the nice guys in the gang, I just HAD to fall for the jerk_!'

Yukina smiles, not having the slightest clue as to what's going on, tends to your wound, and exits the room. "So that's your sister, huh?" "Hn." "You know, it's weird. How can the ice be so warm, while the fire is the one freezing," you say to him, feeling frustrated. "What the hell does that mean?" He asks coldly.

"Baka, it MEANS how can she be so nice, when you are such a friggin' JERK?! You're the fire demon!!!" you shoot back, just as harshly."Leave it to a baka ningen onna to think of that sort of thing!" "It's called an analogy! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!!! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO MAD AT ME?! STOP BEING SUCH A JERK!!!" You scream before shutting the window, pushing him back to the tree. You close the curtains, not wanting him to see you cry, again. '_Augh! I need to stop being such a friggin' BABY!_' Putting your knees up to your face, you whisper, "stop being Hiei, just for one second. Stop making me love you."

**Hn. I said you shouldn't cry.** You hear him speak in your head, with a glint of amusement. "GO AWAY, HIEI!!!" you scream as loud as you can, "CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" It's a wonder no one has come to check on you yet, what with the bickering and all. "NO!" You suddenly hear him yell at you. That's weird, you didn't even expect him to stay, much less refuse your plea. "WHAT?! WHY?!" You ask, thinking he has definitely left by now. "BECAUSE!!!"

Okay, this MUST be opposite day. Not only has he not left, he is actually sort of answering your questions. You open the window to ask him face to face, only to find that he has disappeared. Thinking you lost your first, last, and only chance to possibly be with him, you mutter every possible curse you can think of, and when you can't think of anymore curses, you make up some of your own, as you shut the window. You turn, and see him standing there, in your doorway. He walks over, and pins you against the window. Leaning in, close to your ear, he whispers, "I said not to cry, and my orders are always followed. "It doesn't really make sense, what he said, because you stopped crying quite a while ago, actually. "Hn, cursing doesn't suit you either," he adds.

You have never been so close to him before. His body is radiating immense heat, yet it doesn't burn you. You immediately stiffen, your eyes widen, and you blush about seven shades of red, yet you seem to be in a slight daze. He lingers there, as if taking in the moment, which is weird, because Hiei doesn't take in moments like these. After a few seconds, he disappears. Your expression stays, due to your extreme state of shock. Suddenly, you hear, "Y/n? You're awake?! Yusuke! Kuwabara! She's awake!" The two come running in with their arms flying about. Yusuke immediately starts yelling at you, saying whatever his small brain can think of.

"Why the h-ll would you do that to us?! Don't ever scare us like that!!! You know you're like a sister to all of us, and it's only the most obvious thing in the world you like Hiei!!!" He goes on talking about how you could have just gotten them to knock some sense into Hiei and all that crap, but you're only half listening, since you are still stunned by the occurrence with Hiei. "Um, Y/n? Are you ok? You seem kind of dazed," Kuwabara points out. You snap out of it, and back into reality. "Yeah, I'm great, Kuwabara. Has anyone seen Hiei?" you ask.

Yusuke just rolls his eyes, and continues yelling at you. Kuwabara sweat drops. "He just left for training," Kurama says, "Y/n, please, you worried us very badly. Don't ever do that again. We wouldn't be the same without you." He seems to be holding back tears. An old lady with faded pink hair enters the room, and says, "Hello there, Y/n, I am Genkai. I've heard a lot about you from all of the boys."

You perk up. She said ALL the boys, and ALL the boys means even Hiei talks about you. WHOOO!!!  
"Right. So, where am I, again?" you ask Genkai. "This is my temple that you are staying at," she replies, "Hey, Dimwit, Moron, Y/n, Kurama, it's time to eat." Kuwabara leaves, grumbling at the name of "moron", but Yusuke and Kurama stay. They both pull you into a hug. "I'm sorry, you guys. I never thought about it that way."

They squeeze you even tighter, until you can barely breathe. "I thought you... didn't... want me... to die!" You manage to gasp out. "We don't!" Yusuke shouts into your ear, making you wince inwardly, since you can't really move at the moment. "Then stop... choking me!" You gasp out, only half serious.They sweat drop and laugh nervously, before you all go to eat the delicious food that Yukina made.

The next day

"Later, guys," you wave goodbye, before you all go back to your different houses.

'_Hiei hasn't come back from his training yet... I wonder when he'll be back..._'

You trudge into your bedroom, and plop down onto the bed, not bothering to change. You are way too exhausted from the trip back to think about anything. Pulling the covers over yourself, you fall asleep before your head hits the pillow.

In your dream

"Hiei, wait!" you cry. You keep running up to him, and he keeps disappearing and reappearing somewhere else. "Hn, baka onna, you'll never get me!" He says in a sick, twisted voice that didn't sound like him. You trip and fall, and right when you're about to hit the ground, it disappears, turning into a cliff. "AUGH! Hiei!!!" He ignores your cry for help, and you crash to the ground and wake with a start.

back to reality

You look around your room, and notice that it was a dream. There is something new in your room though, and that something is Hiei. He is sitting on the window sill, his gorgeous eyes boring into yours. For the first time ever, he is looking at you with a certain tenderness. "I had a dream that--"

"I know what you dreamed, onna," Hiei interrupts, "it was just a dream." You don't exactly know what he means by that, but you know he is just trying to comfort you, which is very strange; however, I don't see any complainers. You slowly walk towards him, eyeing him, in case he's pulling something, and actually wants to kill you.

"Hiei, why are you here, of all places? Why won't you leave me alone?" you ask. "Hn..." You turn to leave, thinking that he probably won't give you an answer. "Because, onna. Now shut up and don't ask stupid questions," he answers, erm... sort of... You turn to face him, surprise evident on your face.

"Hiei, I..." you stop, trying to figure out how to say it. You look at the floor, not able to face him. "I love you, Hiei. I'm sorry, I hate it, but I do. Do whatever you do when you reject people, just don't hate me," you KIND of blurt it out, but you sound more like, "iloveyouhieiimsorryihateitbutidodowhateveryoudowhenyourejectpeoplejustdonthateme."

Hiei blinks a few times, apparently trying to make sense of what you just said, so you just stand there, looking at the floor, waiting for it to hit him.

... ... ...

Suddenly, his eyes get wide. So what if he HAD heard it from Yusuke and Kurama before (earlier in the fic), it doesn't mean he can't still be surprised to hear it from YOU! "Hn. Shut up. I'm not rejecting anyone right now," he answers, biting his lip.

You just stand there some more, looking at him, trying to make some sense out of what he said. Wow, people are doing that a LOT today! However, it doesn't take you quite as long to figure it out. You walk toward him, and quickly, before he can get away, wrap your arms around his middle.**1** You can once again feel his .:cough:. nicely shaped... uuh...waist... .:cough:. whatever, you can feel his really nice body underneath his long shirt, and the heat radiating off of him. Rather than pulling you off, he wraps his arms around you. "Hn."

"Aw, Hiei, I love you too!" you exclaim, happily. "You already said that, onna." You decide not to argue, considering his tone sounded like it had a smirk in it. Instead, you close your eyes, and smile, savoring the moment.

When he releases his hold on you, which isn't for quite a while, you bring yourself up to eye level with him. You look into those pools of beautiful blood-like...stuff, longing to kiss the owner. Before you can do anything, his lips come down on your's into a soft kiss. You wrap your arms around him, deepening the kiss. It was nothing big, just a sweet kiss. When you finally separate, you hug him gently, with the side of your face against his chest. O.O OMG, YOU CAN'T HEAR HIS HEART BEAT!!!

Your eyes go really wide, as you shake him hard, screaming, "HIEI!" in his face. He yells back, "WHAT?!" sounding quite annoyed. "Wait... your hearts not beating... why aren't you dead?!" you ask, not really meaning for it to come out like it did. He snickers, and explains, "Demon hearts don't beat like your ningen heart." Feeling QUITE relieved, you sigh in... relief. Hiei just smirks.

"Why, Hiei?" you ask. "Hn, baka onna, because that's how we are." "That's not what I was talking about. What would you want with a baka ningen onna?" you ask him, your voice tinged with desolation.

"Y/n, you're not just ANY baka ningen onna, you're MY baka ningen onna," he says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. You roll your eyes and say, "Well then, you're my baka fire youkai... koorime... thing..." you say, crossing your arms and trying to hide a smile of amusement.

He scoffs, but before he can do anything else, you roughly kiss him on the lips, closing your eyes immediately. After a moment of surprise, he kisses you back, just as roughly. He runs his tongue along your bottom lip, making you moan in delight. At the invitation, he plunges his tongue into your mouth, exploring every part of this new area. After a few seconds of surpise, you take in every inch of his mouth with your tongue, as if it's the last kiss you'll ever get from him. You run your fingers in his hair as his arms snake around your waist. After a few minutes of heaven, you are forced to break away for air, once again.

"I love you, baka fire thing," you announce, once again. "I know that, you've said it already," he responds. "Are you EVER going to say it?" "Hn, someday." "Hiei," you say his name. He replies with a "What?". "I never got my birthday present," you remind him.

"Hn, baka onna. Yes you did, me."

Yeah, so that's that. I've typed up all the one-shots I've made so far, and I added a nice makeout scene for all of you fangirls out there. I'm making a Kurama one, but that one isn't a one-shot... oh well, that's for all the Kurama fans, in case you wouldn't mind getting paired with Kurama. R&R!!!


End file.
